


I loved his everything and I always would

by CSDreyse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDreyse/pseuds/CSDreyse
Summary: I loved him more than anything.I wanted him more than anything.(I literally wrote this in five minutes so don´t expect something...special?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg  
> I am so sorry.  
> I just started writing and I haven´t posted something in years (?!?Why do I do this again?!?) so this is pretty much shit.  
> But I hope you like this and this is the first fanfic I wrote for this fandom so yeah...I don´t expect anyone to like this at all. But if you do, that is all I want.  
> So...have fun I guess?  
> Ah. Just so you know. English is not my mother tongue and I pretty much suck at it so...sorry again? :)

I loved the way he smiled.  
The way he would only look at me with those sparkling eyes, giving me a strange feeling of home.  
I giggled everytime when he stumbled over his own feet and made bad jokes, just to make me laugh.  
I loved the cute blush on his face everytime he noticed I was happy.  
I loved him.  
And he didn´t even know it.  
Everybody on the ship did, sometimes looking at me with a sad smile everytime he flirted with someone else.  
He always tried to make us all happy.  
He forced smiles when he was unhappy.  
And nobody knew it.  
I did.  
But he didn´t know that I knew.  
Guess he wouldn´t want anybody hear him cry at night.  
Or hear him sing lullabies to himself, so he could sleep.  
Neither would he want to know that the hugs and foreheadkisses weren´t just a dream.  
But I couldn´t tell him.  
I could only be there for him and help him feel like he made us feel.  
Safe.  
Loved.  
Welcomed.  
At home.  
I never had a family.  
But now I had him and the others on the ship.  
Yes, we were lost in space.  
Yes, it was war.  
Yes, we risked our lifes everyday.  
But here I was.  
I loved Lance.  
I loved all of his insecurities more than he could ever imagine.  
If playing his rival was all it needed for him to be happy, I wanted him to hate me until we died.  
I wanted him to laugh and be happy, being reunited with his family.  
I wanted his giggles, as he threw his siblings around.  
I wanted his beautiful skin in the sun, where it belonged.  
I wanted him at home.  
Where he belonged.  
Being with his family at the beach and swimming around, knowing that everything was okay.  
I wanted to safe him from every suffer.  
All I ever wanted was to see him smiling.

We were fighting.  
Like always he yelled at me.  
And I couldn´t hold back.  
I told him how he should get himself together.  
I told him how much more he could get to do, if he would train his weaknesses.  
And I did something terrible.  
Because he was crying.  
We were alone.  
And my heart was breaking.  
Stupid me.  
Lance was crying.  
Because of what I said.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid!  
Softly I listened how he was blaming me.  
For everything.  
For us being stucked in space.  
For everybody hating him  
For him not being able to get appreciated while I was there.  
And I got on my knees.  
Pulled him in a hug.  
I wanted to tell him how much I loved him.  
But I couldn´t.  
So I told him about all the wonderful stuff he had done.  
Told him about all the people who we had saved together.  
Even about how proud his family would be the day he would come home.  
The day they had saved the universe.  
The day they knew that Lance wasn´t death.  
That day, when he would be one of the heros.  
A legendary defender of the universe.  
And he became calm in my arms.  
Softly I kissed his forehead again.  
He recognisied it.  
Sure.  
I did it so often when he was halfasleep that he had to.  
Before he could say anything I confessed to him.  
How I was every night sitting next to his bed and calming him.  
Telling him how he would met his sibblings again.  
Kissing his forehead.  
Crawdling him in my arms.  
And telling him how much I loved him.

And it was the first time he looked at me with that soft smile.  
And it was the first time I heard him say my name so softly.  
And it was the first time he fell asleep knowing that I was next to him.

But it wasn´t the last time we would wake up together, fight the evil and dream of a home we had on earth.  
Lance McClain loved me.  
And I would never stop loving Lance McClain.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations.  
> You did it. This is the end.  
> Probably it was confusing but I hope you still liked it.  
> So...have a nice day? :)


End file.
